


Philinda Phone Call 28

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(During the events of The Avengers) May waits for a call that doesn’t come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda Phone Call 28

She had a bad feeling, but after Bahrain she had bad feelings about every mission. - Which was why she stuck to her desk. But Coulson … He was brave. He didn’t run from fights. He protected. It was more than a duty to him, she knew that. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. One of the reasons she loved him still. Not that it would lead to anything. Not that he’d ever feel the same, but that was never the point of love anyway, right? - And she was in no condition to be loved by someone like him. Because he’d want to have all of her. He’d try to love all of her. Most of her is ugly. A monster. Broken. If Bahrain hadn’t happened, maybe … but he had told her to let go of the woman she had thought she could’ve been before. And she had. She had let go of him, too.

He was so happy with Audrey. Since he met the cellist, he was much more cheerful. More relaxed. She took pleasure in seeing him like that. - Well, listening to him like that, mostly.

He would call soon.

They were safe now. It was on the news. The Avengers had saved the world. - At least for another day. And he would call. He was probably just busy celebrating with Captain America. Probably getting his cards signed one by one. He’d call after that. Any minute now. Melinda tapped her fingers against her desk and stared at the phone. When it rang, relief washed through her. Finally! - But it wasn’t Coulson. Her stomach clenched. It was Director Fury. This couldn’t be good news.

Bracing herself, she answered the phone. “Agent May here, what can I do for you, sir?”

“Coulson died.”

No. “Excuse me?”

“Loki killed him two days ago,” Fury said.

No.

She would’ve heard that.

No. No. No.

It couldn’t be. If he had died. If he was dead for two days, she would’ve heard about it. She would’ve known. Someone would’ve told her. She would’ve known, she would’ve …

No.

Fury was wrong. This was a dream. She’d wake up, drooling on her desk with the sound of her ringing cell in her ear. Because Coulson would call. Because Coulson wasn’t dead.

Phil wasn’t dead.

No.

Just.

No.

“May, did you hear me?” Fury’s voice again. He sounded impatient.

“Could you repeat that last part, sir?” Her voice was shaking. Her whole body was shaking too. Oh God. This wasn’t a dream, was it? Oh, God, no … Phil.

“Coulson died,” Fury repeated.

She bit her lip so hard, she drew blood.

“But I’m bringing him back,” he added.

What? She took a deep breath. What?

“I have doctors working on him right now,” Fury said. “It looks good. But the procedure is very experimental.”

“But he’ll live?” That was all she wanted to hear.

“We have to alternate his memory. The procedure … if he finds out what happened to him, we could lose him again.”

But before he’d be alive again and she’d get another chance. He’d be not dead. He’d be alive. And she’d make sure he’d stay like that. Whatever it’d take. She cleared her throat. “What do you need me to do, sir?”

“Have his back.”

“Of course.” Always.


End file.
